


Shared Impatience

by Prophetella



Series: Impatience, Frustrated, Caught [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Asking To Join, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: The Prompt was Lying-- Leonardo and Michelangelo have just gotten together recently but, Donatello is wondering if maybe things could be more.





	Shared Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Leo/Mike/options?  
> Summary: I got a new keyboard, scurried over to TMNT-Tuesdays on Livejournal and saw Prompt 187 (lying) and immediately threw out how a pairing became my favorite setup! 1028 wordcount  
> 

   The words burned to say and the look in the brown eyes scorched him to his soul but he couldn't very well say otherwise, could he? As leader there were times when he had to push a concept forward, no matter the truth, no matter the consequences and right now that ability came in handy.

   “So, it just never occurred to you?” Donatello's soft brown eyes pleaded with him to change his answer. To take back the words that brought a sheen to his eyes and made further pleas catch in his throat. The hands that had been reaching to take Leo's fell back slowly to olive sides and Donatello looked away with a crushed expression.

   Leonardo's toes clenched beneath him as he kept his expression perfectly neutral, “Michelangelo and I have really only been close for a month. I think it's a bit early to consider... uh, adventuresome interests. Maybe I can bring the idea up to him, er...” He had to pause as his mind conjured up sweat-slicked olive skin rubbing up against blue-toned and had to swallow back one of his best late night fantasies. He had promised Mike small steps, small steps! Leo inadvertently winced to get rid of the distracting image.

   “No, don't! I mean... its okay. We can just forget about this conversation and, uh... I have something in need of repair back in my room.” Donatello was gone ninja fast even as Leonardo fumbled to provide even a hint of reassurance past the mumbled apology the genius tossed over his shoulder.

   Leonardo found himself alone in the garage with one hand gripping the workbench beside him in the effort to keep from chasing after Donnie and convincing him to smile again, somewhere alone. He knew the probable repercussions of that impulse so he contained himself. Barely. “Dammit, Donnie I wish you hadn't believed me.” The back of his head even whispered,  _maybe just tried to convince me otherwise_... he took in a guilty gasp as the voice of his love wrapped around him.

   “Hadn't believed you? So, you were lying to him,” the blue eyes flickered up to meet his and quickly away, “and that means... you maybe HAD thought of it. Like, all four of us?” Michelangelo stood with one shoulder higher than the other, crammed in a corner behind Raphael's bike, the ninja picture of insecurity.

   “What? MIKE!” Leonardo jabbed a finger down the passage Donatello took. “HE thought we had something going on with Raph! He was hoping we would consider sharing!” His voiced peaked in utter panic. Nothing like having the boyfriend thinking you were mentally cheating to ruin a good night. “All that touchy-feely that Raphael has been pulling in practice with me had Don sure of it.” Leonardo brought up defensive hands, waving away Michelangelo's concerns, near frantically. “I promise, first thing in the morning, I'm talking to Raphael and he is learning to keep his hands polite in practice. I don't want you to have even one thought of doubt. I swore before Sensei that I would be faithful to you.” Leonardo's voiced dipped soft and tender, “And I am.” Leonardo heard his pulse beating in his ears as his nerves strained while Michelangelo stayed in the corner, running his teeth over his lower lip. Then, his eyes widened as Michelangelo  _slinked_  toward him with blue eyes locked on his startled ones.

“Well, if I Had any fears, they would be long gone after That speech,” Mikey smirked up at him, running a finger down the center line of Leo's chest plate. Leo thought his heartbeat had to be felt by that finger tracing so close. “See, Raphie has been kinda groping with me in practice these last two days, too. Which has been kinda useful since, I had noticed just how revved he's been getting you when Raph really manages to score a good pet on you. I'll admit that you were starting to wear me out!” Mike's cheeky grin made Leo limp with relief as Mike looked down with calculated shyness. “Soooo, I was sitting in my room thinking about it and I realized it wasn't bugging me and even, ya know, kinda working for me just seeing him go after you. So, maybe you can tell Donnie that you did discuss it with me annd, I said... yes.” Mike met his eyes with a real hint of shyness covering a layer of hope.

Leonardo felt his jaw drop. He felt blindsided. He had been thinking that it would take  **years** for Mike to be this confident with him. “I thought you wan-wanted to take it easy! What was all the talk before about slow steps?” How did Mikey get this adventurous so quick?

Mike actually blushed, “Well, that was before we actually, ya know.” The blue-green hands flapped in space fumbling for a response as his blue eyes locked on the floor “I just wasn't sure I was gonna  _like_  it and manage to really  _get into it_  so much and enjoy  _it_ . I mean, it's not like we were certain  _it_  would work nearly as well for  _us_  as it even does for real turtles! I mean, that was really a big if!” Mikey rolled his eyes, the seductive facade falling away, “I'm not gonna lie to myself about enjoying sex and wanting to, maybe, enjoy it with more people. It doesn't change how special what we have is. We just agree to share the fun a bit more.” Mike looked up at him again and Leo could only nod, as all use of his voice seemed tied up in not moaning into the images his hind-brain was producing faster than the bulge in his plastron could develop.

“You better not be planning on keeping me up late, because I was thinking we could get up early to talk to Donnie about Raphie being so grope-y and make plans to deal with it all together in the Dojo tomorrow,” Mike smirked as Leo gave a small sigh of surrender and pulled him close for a kiss. 


End file.
